


Drunken Confessions

by tea_sparks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Punk!England, Roommates, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_sparks/pseuds/tea_sparks
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are roommates.A request I got from Tumblr about A UkUs drunk confession.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Drunken Confessions

The cold wind burned Alfred’s nose and throat as it whipped past him. He was hunched over, Arthur sprawled on his back with his face buried in Alfred’s scarf. 

God, he was furious.

Although Arthur was definitely not the worst roommate, he definitely wasn’t the best either. He would disappear for days and Alfred would worry and fret. But Arthur would always get home on time for rent which made Alfred feel like he had no right to complain, because him and Arthur were roommates.

God they were just roommates.

That’s what Arthur has shouted before he stormed off after their fight earlier. 

And that was fine. Alfred was just fine with being just roommates.

It didn’t matter if sometimes he noticed Arthur looking at him for too long and maybe he liked it. The warmth he felt when he made Arthur laugh, the obvious glances at his ass, the longing look they would give each other before going into their rooms and saying goodnight. 

No, none of it mattered. Not to Arthur and certainly not to Alfred. All Arthur cared about was playing in his crappy band and getting drunk. And all Alfred cared about was graduating so he could have a better life. 

The only reason he even bothered to get Arthur’s drunk ass home was because... well, uh... because if something bad happened to Arthur he would have failed as a hero! Yeah. That’s it. 

“You smell so good...” Arthur mumbled, and Alfred was embarrassed at how fast his anger dissipated at the small, meaningless comment. 

“You sure don’t,” Alfred grumbled back, finally entering the building and trodding towards the elevator. 

On their way up, Alfred set Arthur down for a moment and watched, amused, as Arthur giggled uncontrollably. When the elevator doors opened Arthur held up his hands and made grabby motions like a little kid. Alfred rolled his eyes and let him climb on his back again. 

Finally, they had made it to their door. Alfred made sure Arthur’s feet were touching the ground before pulling the keys out of his pocket. He almost dropped them when he felt Arthur drape himself across his back, arms wrapped at his waist and his chin rested on his shoulder. His hands began to nervously shake when Arthur started whispering sweet nothings to him. 

“So pretty, you’re so pretty Alfred.” Arthur mumbled and Alfred got red to the tips of his ears. 

“You drive me absolutely mad. Every little thing you do makes me just wanna kiss you...” 

‘He’s drunk, He’s drunk, he’s drunk. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, he’s drunk...’ Alfred repeated one his head hoping the that reality would calm his pounding heart and his shaky hands. 

“I love you so much...” Arthur mumbled, directly in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. “I want to kiss you, hold you, I want everything with you...”

Warmth. That was the only way Alfred could describe how he felt. He had wanted to hear that for so long, the ache he felt was almost enough to block the inkling of disappointment he felt at Arthur’s confession being in the dingy hallways of their apartment... while Arthur is intoxicated. He hit his head on the front door. Arthur’s just drunk. 

“I want to fuck you against this bloody door, you have the most perfect arse,” Arthur groaned out, one of his hands traveling downward and grabbing a handful of Alfreds ass. 

Alfred squeaked and recoiled, the sudden change like a bucket of cold water. 

Yep. Definitely drunk.

After getting Arthur in bed, he set a glass of water on the nightstand of Arthur’s room. And after convincing himself that fondly watching Arthur sleep was creepy, he retreated back to his room. 

What did it all mean? Did Arthur actually... have feelings for him? Or was it all just Arthur being a horny drunk? 

Deep down, Alfred knew the answer and his heart ached and the pit in his stomach grew, because he knew Arthur just wasn’t ready. 

Arthur’s behavior was still that if a teenager lashing out, he was too reckless. Alfred was going to school and trying to get his life together and Arthur just wasn’t there yet. Not to mention the obvious hickeys he would come home with sometimes. 

But Alfred would be there, making Arthur breakfast in the morning and paying his half of the rent, asserting his status of Just A Roommate, waiting for the day Arthur was ready to confess without the aid of Alcohol. Alfred would be there until Arthur was okay enough to make him his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it’s pretty short but that’s cause it’s a one shot! I had a lot of people on tumblr ask if there would be more added on but I left it open ended and optimistic cause that’s where I planned to leave it, unless y’all really want another part?


End file.
